Jerza Week 2017
by Lunarse
Summary: My submission for Jerza Week!
1. Light

Hello! Here is my first submission for Jerza Week! It's a few days late but that's ok. I'm sorry it's so short.

Prompt: Light

Jellal

3rd person POV

Jellal was one who always seemed to see the best in everyone, but the worst in himself. In his eyes, he was tainted. Dark, twisted, and unworthy of even the simplest comforts and pleasures of life. How could a person who had committed such atrocities be allowed happiness? However, Erza was his opposite. She didn't just walk in the light, as he had previously noted, she was the light. His light. The light that seemed to shine on his darkened soul, bringing joy, forgiveness, love. It should be impossible, but with just one smile, one look, she could temporarily send his demons away. She vanquished his darkness, his fears. But when they would part once more, they would return, and with a vengeance. How could he have forgotten his sins, even for a second?

He wasn't so naïve now though to not recognize the shadows in Erza. Faint traces of darkness on the corners of her radiance. Shadows, that he himself had put there in his youth. Shadows that taunted him, warning him to stay away, lest he increase their numbers. It was better for her if he stayed away. Even if the cost would be damning himself, as his own darkness would eventually consume him otherwise. She was the light, the kindness and purity of this world in human form. So bright it blinded him sometimes. And he was the shadows. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be worthy of her.

Erza

3rd Person POV

Erza liked to think she was a good person overall. She knew her strengths, and her weaknesses. She knew her faults and tried to overcome them. She was not so blind as to not see Jellal's suffering, at his own hands no less. Overtime she thought the pain would heal for him, but everyone they crossed paths, she was shocked by the severity of loathing he directed at himself. He saw himself as a tainted soul beyond saving, consumed by the darkness that he dedicates his life to fighting, and it saddens her. Saddens her and leaves tears in her eyes. After all she is not without her own darkness. But he blames himself for its presence. It causes grief for Erza that for a man so intelligent, he can not see his own worth. He can't see that beneath his shadows, lies a light more brilliant and honest then even hers. A light she admires and always has striven to make him see. Maybe one day he will know. That the one who truly brings hope and light to this world, is not her. It is him. For he is her light.

For in a world such as this, light needs darkness. Jellal's shadow allow Erza's light to shine. And her light in turn, chases away his darkness, to reveal the light beneath. An eternal balance of give and take. Neither can survive without the other.

Done! I hope you guys like it!


	2. Dawn

Next submission

Prompt: Dawn

It's a little OOC

Erza's POV

I sighed deeply. I had been walking through this forest for hours. Granted, it was beautiful in the moonlight, the flowers and plants taking on an ethereal look. And the soft sounds of the wind in the leaves was soothing. But after so much time looking for a single plant to harvest I was exhausted. The mission was supposed to be easy. Go into the forest, find a special flower with healing properties, and bring it to the client. One that should have been done by noon. Short, sweet, and with a nice reward. But no. Every plant had to look the same, and night had long since fallen.

Sighing once more I conceded defeat for the day. I would have to make camp and continue the search tomorrow. Spotting a clearing I began to walk towards it, only to trip on something and fall flat on my face. "Ow! What on earthla..." My exclamation was cut short when I realized what, or more specifically who, I had fallen onto. Concealed in the shade of the trees, I had not noticed him until it was too late.

"Jellal?!"

His eyes had long since snapped open. He looked as shocked as me. "Erza. What are you doing here?" He questioned, sitting up. I quickly blushed when I realized I was sprawled in his lap and sat up beside him. We both rested our backs on the tree behind us. "I'm on a mission. What are you doing here?" I responded, straightening myself out. "Waiting for Meredy and the rest to come back from various missions. Although it should be another day or so until they finish up." He explained. His steady voice soothed me as always and I couldn't help but smile at him. "So, just us for now?" I teased. He looked up surprised. "Us?"

"Well, it is late, and safety in numbers and all. Shall we share a camp tonight?" I pressed slightly. After all, chances of spending time together, much less alone were rare. He blushed but eventually nodded. "I didn't bring a tent though." He stated. I looked at him questioningly. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked, and he merely pointed to the tree branches above us. "Seriously?" I scoffed. "That can't be comfortable." He just shrugged, smiling slightly. "You get used to it." He insisted. I rolled my eyes. "Well then, I guess we are sharing my tent tonight." I declared and began to set up camp. Even if I had not been planning to spend the night in the forest, I did plan for the worst-case scenario and packed a tent and various supplies.

Jellal chuckled and began to help me set up. By the time we finished, it was nearly dawn. We settled down in the tent. I frowned as I noticed Jellal stayed as far from me as possible.

"Jellal. Come closer. You don't need to be so far away that you're falling out of the tent." I stated. He hesitated.

"Erza, we both know that isn't a good idea." He responded. I knew he was right. If we made even a single step beyond the barrier of friendship, there would be not stopping the inevitable. Even so, he really was almost falling out of the tent.

"I think you could still be a little closer. There is no way you are going to sleep like that." I insisted. He frowned but did not move. "You know I can't." He stated firmly. Suddenly I was angry.

"Can't trust yourself? Can't forgive yourself? Is there anything you **can** do?!" I finally snapped, the built-up emotions finally bursting. His eyes snapped to my face, and I found myself wary of the storm in them.

"No, I can't trust myself, nor will I ever forgive myself. But I **can** and I **will** keep you safe from me." He declared. I felt tears built up in my eyes in response. I could see the anguish plain on his face. I felt guilt stab through me. _I pushed him too far._

I reached out a hand towards his face and although obviously wary, he let me cup his cheek. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." I whispered. He shook his head. "I deserve worse." He stated simply. I felt my frustration build from that statement but I forced myself to let it go. I couldn't do more damage then I already had. I pulled myself away from him sadly. "I know you'll never forgive yourself, but please know that I have. And that I will wait until it becomes bearable enough for you to let us have a chance. As I'm sure you already know, I love you. " I stated sadly, sniffling slightly. He froze and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

I was shocked when I felt his hand cup my face. I finally looked up and saw so many emotions swirling in his eyes. Regret, sorrow, grief, guilt, longing, love. My eyes widened as he suddenly kissed me as dawn broke across the sky.

"I love you too Erza. I always will. One day I'll be ready." He vowed in a whisper against my lips, sealing his promise with a kiss.

So… thoughts?


	3. Savior

Day 3: Savior

I'm sorry these are so short. They really are just drabbles.

Warning: Lots of angst

Jellal's POV

There was no way I could put it in words. This feeling of being trapped, suffocated, controlled. Deep down I knew I was being manipulated by Ultear. I could sense her magic in my mind. But the part of me that knew was blocked. I couldn't escape. All I could do was watch from a distance as a man I barely recognized as myself, ruined my life. I had to watch him be the cause of Erza's tears. To see her grief and betrayal as he cast her out. Sending away the only person that could save me. I had to witness the manipulation and unknowing enslavement of my dearest friends, my family. I could tell Simon was unconvinced, and I have never felt more thankful to him. At least he could see that something was amiss. But the others, so trusting in me, allowed a monster in my body to control them. Every day I found myself screaming. Begging for it to end, for the ability to control my own body again and stop this madness. And every day I missed her.

As time went on, my hope vanished. Despair took over, and there would be weeks that would pass without my knowledge. I was being destroyed from within. I could tell I was running out of time. Soon there would be nothing left of me, only Ultear's puppet would be left.

And then I saw her again. From a distance, as she entered Era. Like a strike of lighting I felt myself reinvigorated with strength. Yes. I could continue to fight. For her sake. I would fight.

But it was useless. I couldn't break free. I came close though. When we met in the hallway of Era on the way to her trial, some months later. That single touch of my thumb on her chin jolted me. I could see clearly and I was able to pull the puppet back enough that he didn't harm her. I could keep his grip firm, yet not cruel. Shocking as it was, I learned that I could influence him. Just enough to hold him back from going over the brink of absolute malice. I may not be able to free myself, but surely with this, I could protect those close to me.

And over the following months I continued to do so. Always a mere shadow, slightly tugging the strings Ultear pulled in such a way that the damage was minimized. Deaths were prevented, cruel words never said. Mercy shown. I could sense Ultear's rage. She thought her magic was failing. She could not sense me in the corner of my mind, fighting her control.

And then the final confrontation came. The entire fight I was screaming, begging, tearing at invisible walls. I couldn't let this fake kill Erza. I managed to prevent him dodging a blow, and I felt sick satisfaction as his, my chest was sliced. I hoped it would be enough. And it was. Erza managed to pin him. And in my relief, I didn't sense the chains around me tightening until it was too late. Suddenly I was once again a mere observer, I had no influence. I hear him manipulate her into not killing him and once more I was screaming.

I could feel tears running down my face as he pushed her into the lacrima, stating the words I never told her. _I love you._

And then there was fire. Natsu. I watched, cheering him on as he challenged Ultear's puppet. I wish I could tell him about the previous injury Erza inflicted. The puppet was carefully preventing any strikes there. It would only take one blow. But Natsu seemed to be too enraged to realize the opening. And then Simon was killed. Ultear's puppet, but it was my hand. My magic. I had killed my best friend, my brother. I was numbed with grief. And then the murder was casting abyss break. My rage broke my chains and using what strength I had left, I dug my magic into the wound on my chest, causing the pain to flair enough for the spell to fail, for the puppet to fall. And then Natsu finished him off. As the puppet lay unconscious, I tore free of Ultear's spell finally. I was free But there was one thing I had left to do.

Using what little power I had left, I fused with the lacrima before Erza could. I sent a silent thank you to the dragon-slayer for stopping her. As the magic tore through me and blasted into the air, I fell into darkness. Finally free, finally successful in saving Erza from myself. And then I let my mind go.

The feels I got writing this. I totally believe Jellal was behind the scenes the entire time doing what he could to keep Erza and the others safe from himself. So thoughts?


	4. Caress

Day 4: Caress

A day late. Eh… oops

AU where Jellal is a member of Fairytail after being pardoned.

3rd person POV

Jellal flinched as he rolled his shoulders. It had been a hard mission. A simple escort mission gone wrong. The client had been high profile, but he hadn't expected much trouble. The escort's movements had been kept secret, yet somehow a group of S class rogue mages had found out and laid and ambush. Jellal had been able to fight them off and secure the safety of the client, but not before one of the mages had sent him flying into a tree. And now as he returned to his shared apartment with Erza, he was feeling it. Unlocking the door, he took note that Erza was still not back from the guild. He quickly threw his clothes in the hamper and with a sigh of bliss, stepped into the hot shower.

Stepping out, he heard Erza open the door. "Oh, welcome back." She greeted him cheerfully, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Well enough. There was an ambush but it wasn't too bad." Jellal responded, turning around to grab some clothes. He froze when Erza gasped.

"You're shoulder. What happened?" She demanded, stepping up and laying a hand on his back. Jellal looked back at himself. The tree had done more damage than he had realized. His left shoulder and a good portion of his upper back was spotted with dark bruises.

"It's nothing too major. One got a lucky shot at me." He explained, trying to calm Erza down. She had never been ok with seeing him injured, no matter how minor. Granted he would have reacted the same way if their roles had been reversed, but still.

Erza suddenly stepped back. "Lay down on the bed. I need to tend to that." She demanded. Jellal looked up at her confused.

"They're just bruises Erza. I'm fine. Honestly." He smiled at her but she wasn't having it, and she walked out of the room. After a second, Jellal sighed and did as she asked, but he threw on a pair of sweatpants on the way. Laying down on his stomach, Jellal sighed. It felt great to lay down after that mission.

He looked up as Erza came back into the room carrying what appeared to be an ointment. "It helps speed up healing." She explained and then sat on the bed next to him. Jellal was about to respond when Erza began to rub the cream into his muscles. She thoroughly yet gently set to work, and Jellal felt his thoughts scatter.

There must have been some kind of fast acting medicine in it, because very soon Jellal's pain had almost completely disappeared. He was about to tell Era that he was feeling better now when he realized just what she was doing. He had been simply enjoying the relief and having Erza tend to him that Jellal had failed to realize that Erza was no tracing his scars.

"Erza…?" He asked worriedly. She sighed.

"I hate that I caused this one." Erza responded, tracing a long since faded slash from a whip on his back. Jellal had jumped in front of an angry guard while they were in the tower. Jellal remembered how terrified Erza had been. Jumping in front had been almost an instinctual response.

Sighing, Jellal glanced back at her. "You didn't cause it. I made the choice to take it." He firmly stated. She shook her head, unconvinced. Sitting up, Jellal grabbed Erza's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I made the choice to protect you. And I always will make that choice. There is nothing in this world more important to me then you. So yes, some of these scars may have been intended for you, but I wear them proudly. They are signs that I didn't fail you." Jellal explained when Erza frowned.

Jellal kissed her forehead gently. Erza sighed but then pulled him in for a tender kiss. "You stubborn idiot." She gently scolded after they pulled away. Erza had long since realized there was nothing she could say that would ever prevent Jellal from putting himself between danger and her. No matter how unnecessary.

"Just promise me, you will let me protect you too." Erza compromised, placing her hand on his cheek. Jellal hesitated but then chuckled. "Of course. Not like I can stop you." He added teasing.

Chuckling in response, Erza pushed him back to lying down. "Shut up and rest." She ordered.

I'm not satisfied with this one. I feel like it's missing something. Hmm… I'll figure it out eventually. Thoughts?


	5. Euphoria

Day 5: Euphoria

This is like day 3, just that it covers another aspect of Jellal.

This is also going to be really short.

3rd person POV

The first time Jellal feels it is when Erza sends him a blinding smile after he gives her the last name Scarlet. Afterwards, he stands there stunned and confused. When he asked Grandpa Rob what this weird new feeling in his chest is. He simply responds. "Love."

But it didn't seem right. Yes, there was love, the emotion he has been told about. But there is something else. Something more beneath. An emotion Jellal does not know the word for. He eventually forgets about it.

Until it strikes again. With the first touch after being separated for so long, when his thought projection confronts her. The feeling bubbles up again, leaving Jellal dazed and once again, deeply confused. He shakes it off. He begins to think it will happen every time they see each other after a period of time. But he's' wrong. In the confrontation of the tower, the emotion remains absent. Until he is defeated. As he lays, bleeding, fusing with the lacrima. When he thinks that he has at last done something right, it returns, and it is last thing he feels.

Time and time again, the emotion returns, An undercurrent behind Jellal's every move. It appears when Erza wants him to live during Nirvana, and when his words, sent to her mind from his prison cell give her the strength to fight. Fleeing and warm, the emotion returns. Jellal still has not found a word for it.

And then one day, the force of it sends him to his knees. When after 7 years of nothing but silence, he senses her. Feels her magic in the air. When he realized she is **alive.** The emotion threatens to overwhelm him and he has to bring his hands to his eyes to catch the sudden tears.

Once more it strikes, a few weeks later, when he realizes that he has succeeded in protecting her from the dragon spawn. Enough to make his knees shake, but nowhere as strong as the previous. Jellal thinks he is finally learning control over the emotion.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. For in a few years, and the battles are over. As he watches her walk down the aisle towards him, in a beautiful white dress. The emotion rushes stronger than before. He can barely breathe from the power of it.

And the next morning, as he awakens for the first time with his _wife_ in his arms, the emotion surges again. He finally recognizes it for what it is. Euphoria.


End file.
